League of Legends - In Noxian Hands
by A.Goder
Summary: After failing her mission to recover information in Noxian territory, Luxanna Crownguard has been captured and kept prisoner. As she goes through all the horrors the enemy has to offer, Demacia sends(?) a rescue team; it's a race against time for all of them, and they aren't winning.
1. Chapter 1

Lux found it hard not to retch as she opened her eyes. The events of the previous night slowly came back to her and she made a face; she had been captured by the Noxian forces. Her mission as a spy had utterly failed and she got caught; it was a stupid mistake but one that would cost her life.

The initial plan seemed good; they had gathered that Talon was missing from the Noxian ranks. It wasn't uncommon for him to disappear without explanation and it had seemed the perfect opportunity to send in a spy; disguised as Talon to try and extract as much information as possible.

Using the techmasurgical technology provided to her, Lux; one of Demacia's best spies had successfully infiltrated the Noxian ranks, resembling Talon. Unfortunately for her, the first person she met had to be just the one person capable of blowing her cover; Katarina Du Couteau, Talon's sister.

Katarina had played the fool for a while but soon enough decided it was enough and broke Lux's cover. She had sliced threw her back; damaging the disguise and so, Lux had been discovered. In a desperate attempt to escape, Lux had tried to fight Katarina but the Sinister Blade had gotten the best of her and Lux was now here; deprived of her armour and weapon, only her blue under armour was left untouched.

Here she was now, chained to a bar in this dirty Noxian prison with only a bed in such bad condition she wouldn't even dare touch it, fearing it would fall to dust. A guard was sitting outside on a small wooden chair and was facing the dark corridor beyond her cell. She could see the bunch of rusty keys hanging from the guard's belt but it was too far away from reach and without her staff; she was useless.

She couldn't feel her hands; the blood was flowing downward and her hands had gone cold. She tried to shake them out of the shackles but it would only make a loud echoing rattle and the guard would turn around, study her for a while and snicker before turning around and staring into the darkness.

_This is so unfair_

She thought as she stared at the plate beside her. It was cracked and looked too filthy even for bacteria to live on. The tiny piece of bread lying on it next to the glass of water made her realize she hadn't eaten for hours and that she was starting to get hungry but she couldn't eat. No, without her hands it was impossible and she refused to bend down and eat like a dog; she had honour to maintain, even in these conditions.

A noise at the door of the cell made her look up; someone was opening it! She could hear the keys shuffling inside the lock and a spark of hope rose in her. But it was short; as the door swung open, a slim figure walked into the light of the cell and Lux could make out the shape of the person who brought her here.

"Luxanna Crownguard"

Lux didn't answer; she was wondering what was going to happen to her and her breathing quickened as she imagined all sorts of horrible things that would be done to her.

"I wouldn't like to be in your place Lux, my father has prepared a remarkable show for you. It's been a long time since he's spilt the blood of a Demacian" Katarina grinned and walked towards the horrified Lux; a fresh feeling of panic and fear overwhelming her.

_They are going to kill me!_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you say?" Garen slammed his fist onto the table knocking over the pawns placed over the map of Valoran.

"I said; Intel has stopped receiving feedback from Lux" Quinn repeated calmly. She looked at Garen; the worry in his face was showing like bright light at night.

"Are you sure? She may just be trying-"

Quinn cut him in mid-sentence

"No Garen, you know what it means, so do I; Lux is either dead or captured. The plan failed" Garen looked dumbfounded. He looked straight pass her into emptiness as if his soul had escaped him.

Thoughts raced into his head and thousands of questions came and went as he imagined what they might be doing right now to his sister. He snapped back to reality as he got an idea.

"I'm going to speak to Jarvan; I shall go save her and pay with my life if needed" He pushed away from the table and walked straight towards the door to the corridor of the castle. Quinn looked desperately at him; it was no use trying to convince him otherwise; when Garen had something in mind, she knew there was nothing to stop him. She just hoped Jarvan IV would find the right things to say; after all, he was Garen's superior.

_Who am I kidding?_

She thought

_Not even the gods would stop him from doing what he feels is right_

Quinn ran out of the room and readied her arm as Valor, her bird, came down and landed on it.

"Go, follow Garen Valor. I'll catch up with you" Quinn instructed her fellow companion. So the bird took flight, soaring next to the richly decorated roof and soon enough finding Garen walking firmly forward to Jarvan IV's headquarters. Shortly after, Quinn received the feedback she was waiting for and started running in the direction Valor indicated. As she ran, an idea started forming in her head and she smiled; she wasn't going to stay idle.

"No" Jarvan was not going to accept such an act from Garen. He felt he had to go find Lux but he would not send one of his best warriors and comrade into enemy grounds alone and undefended.

"This makes no sense Jarvan! You do not want to send me alone but you send my sister?" Garen replied irritated. Somehow though, it didn't surprise him that Jarvan had declined his request; after all, this was virtually a suicide mission.

"The context is different Garen. Luxanna was sent as a spy, she wasn't meant to be discovered; she knew the risks whereas you want to go straight into enemy territory, fight your way in and rescue her. You might as well ask for death." He answered. He looked into Garen's eyes and knew instantly this was no use; he wasn't going to convince Garen this way. He had to find something else; something more radical.

"And actually Garen, I will ask of you to stay put in your headquarters until further notice" Jarvan said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Garen stared daggers at him; if he received orders to stay, disobeying them would mean punishment. But he was not ready to leave his sister alone to die. If Jarvan didn't send a rescue team on the spot; he would go himself.

"I mean Garen, that you shall not leave your headquarters until I tell you to. Disobeying my orders would mean going against Demacian justice; your honour is at stake Garen."

Garen stopped talking. That was it; he was defeated. He would not continue this conversation but knew exactly what he would do. He was not going to let his sister die in Noxian hands; he was going to help her, alone if he had to.

"Very well; my duty is done here" Garen said sarcastically as he turned and walked away. He picked up his sword as he exited the room and slid it into place on his back. As he walked out, he met Quinn who stopped and looked up at him, her bird Valor squawking at him.

"I know what you wish to do Garen" she said. Garen stared at her intently, if she was going to stop him, she was wasting her time. He was decided; he would not stop now, he had already wasted a lot of time.

"You won't stop me Quinn, you know it"

She was hesitating. she wasn't sure of herself at all, after all, it was his sister, not hers and she didn't really share any bonds with Lux but as Demacians, they had to support each other. There was also the fact she wasn't indifferent of Garen but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"I may not be able to stop you, but I can help you instead"


	3. Chapter 3

Katarina paced around the table where Lux had been strapped on. The metal of the table was not shiny anymore, instead stained with the blood of the many past victims, most of them had died; what a waste.

Lux seemed frozen in fear, terrified. She had tried to fight but she was useless and had ended up in tears as she was being tied up. Katarina had asked the two guards to stand outside and to leave her alone in the torture room until the arrival of Marcus, her father.

Lux looked straight up, trembling but still trying to keep a straight face; her _honour_.

_Honour, only fools pledge life to honour_

She thought as she paced the room. Then she stopped, she stood in front of Lux and looked at her displaying a mischievous smile. She walked past the table slowly, and placed her fingertip on Lux's leg. She traced the outline of her leg, moving up her tight, then to her chest and finally to her hair. Lux shivered and stared at Katarina confused and a hint of fear in her eye, Katarina was enjoying this; she was going to have some fun before her father arrived.

Her index finger still in the shiny blonde hair, Katarina gripped it tight and pulled backwards. Lux squealed and closed her eyes. Katarina grinned madly and bent forward until her nose was just inches away from Lux's.

"We're going to have some fun, Luxanna" Katarina whispered softly. Lux could feel the warm breath of the Sinister Blade and winced; she didn't know what Katarina was up to but if she wanted her harm; it would have been done long ago. Lux opened her lips to try and speak but her voice came out a hoarse whisper.

"What was that?" Katarina asked with that mischievous smile once again on her face.

"Katarina!" A deep voice echoed angrily through the room and the Sinister Blade pulled away from Lux instantly.

"Katarina Du Couteau, what are you doing?" A tall male figure dressed in a grey cloak that covered his entire body with a blood red Noxian symbol on its cape walked into the room. The man approached Katarina and she backed away slowly.

"Nothing father, I was just having some fun" she answered like a small kid devising a poor excuse to her parents.

"Stand back Katarina, I don't want you to disturb me" He said and stopped next to Lux's table. She was absolutely terrified now and she was shaking madly, staring at Marcus eyes wide. Marcus Du Couteau, a highly experienced assassin. Nobody has ever seen his face, nobody other than those who died straight after.

"I'm not a kid anymore father" Katarina spat angrily.

"Some control daughter, this League of Legends has made you too bold" He retorted. He slipped his hood down and revealed himself to Lux. He was completely bold and a huge scar running across his forehead to his cheek deformed the left side of his face. He smiled at the horror on Lux's face; the smile looked like an ugly grimace due to the scar.

"I've heard so much about you Luxanna, too much. Actually, enough to know your capabilities; what you can do," He snickered

"What you _can't"_ After saying so a blade slipped out into his hand and he held it tightly. He stepped closer to the torture table and grabbed Lux by the hair. She winced, once again someone was pulling at her hair and it wasn't exactly very pleasant.

"Let us start shall we? What a woman probably hates the most" as he pronounced these words, he brought down the blade and it cut right through Lux's hair. She yelled at the pain and surprise and she started sobbing.

_Poor girl_

Katarina thought as she stood back and watched

_Impressive though; even for a young lady of her age, she managed to keep her mouth sealed the whole time. Apart maybe for the whimpering._

Marcus waved the lock of hair before Lux and she frowned and looked at him; it was the first time she had displayed anger since she had been captured.

"You bastard, you will pay for this, I promise this to you on my honour; Demacia will know about this and they will send reinforcement!"

Marcus laughed sadly and sat on the table. Lux yelped as his weight crushed her hand into a fist; she could hear her bones starting to crack.

"I'd like to see Demacia try anything. These wimps are even too scared to attack; they have _honour, _pathetic. But Lux dear, it is time to come down to business!"

As if a trick from a mischievous demon, the walls around her started to rise into the air. The straps bounding her detached themselves and the table sank into the ground. Lux looked around dumbfounded and saw around her an arena!

A crowd was roaring all around, the sound was overwhelming. She watched as Katarina disappeared and her eyes fell to Marcus. Over the deafening cheers of the crowd, Lux could hear his voice crystal clear;

"I have not planned torture for you Lux, no, a highly placed Demacian like you deserves much more. You deserve a glorious execution!" As he said these words he walked away and was replaced by no one else than

"Draaaaaveeeen!" the crowd roared at these words and Lux knew it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

The two horses galloped through the tall grass as Garen and Quinn travelled the kilometres between Demacia and Noxus. Once they would arrive they would have two choices and they'd have time only for one if they wanted to save Lux; either on the east where the city would be or the west where the prison and Death Arena was located. The prison and Death Arena would probably be less defended than the city since the high generals lived in the city.

_What are the chances they would keep a prisoner in the city?_

Garen thought as he looked towards the horizon. He looked at Quinn once; the dark thoughts once again blurring his mind.

_What are they doing to her?_

He caught Quinn glancing at him but looking straight ahead after.

"Is something bothering you, Quinn?"

"No, it's to you I should be asking this; they have your sister not mine" She looked at Garen's face and knew she had said too much

"Oh, I'm sorry Garen I shouldn't have"

"It is fine, you're right. She's in danger and we have to go faster" With these words his horse leaped over a boulder and accelerated. Quinn's horse didn't lag behind for long and galloped even faster, her bird Valor was flying happily high up in the sky; it was her first long flight since a long time.

But Quinn knew better than feeling enthusiasm about this; they were going straight in enemy territory and they were only two. What if Lux was heavily guarded? After all, she was an important Demacian figure and only deserved an adequate guard. She didn't like this at all but some primal feeling had made her do it; it was Garen, she'd do practically anything for him.

Then she thought about Katarina and Garen's feeling about her; it was supposed to be a secret but everyone knew about it; except the two of them. She looked back as Valor landed on her shoulder. Valor always knew when something was wrong with her and came to comfort her; what would she do without her.

"We're crossing the Korin Bridge" Garen said and Quinn snapped back to reality. Korin Bridge meant they weren't very far anymore; about an hour more at this pace and they would be on Noxian ground. From there, she didn't know what they'd do; probably infiltrate. Quinn had been here before on scouting missions and knew a few ways in but since that time; she doubted any of them would still be hidden.

"Run lady, run!" Draven screamed in delight as Lux ran away from him. The crowd was as excited as he was and he loved it. Their screams seemed to seep through him and power him up to execute better; always constantly better.

He threw his axe and the tension in the crowd could be felt like the sky was crushing them. He hauled his other axe at the first one and they collided; both of them flew in opposite directions and landed firm on the ground. The crowd was delighted and Draven breathed in enjoying.

Lux ran, jumped, rolled and dove to avoid the axes. She knew he was missing on purpose but she couldn't stop her legs from running; the danger was imminent and screaming at her brain to run as fast as she could.

The cloaked figure was in the crowd, standing behind watching. The deafening sounds of the crowd were just echoes, she could hear the breathing and panting of the poor Luxanna and the heavy breathing of Draven as adrenaline rushed through the both of them.

_I wonder how much time before she falls_

The cloaked figure stood perfectly still in the shadows and watched as Draven toyed with Lux. She wondered how much time was left before The Glorious Executioner decided it was over.

_They usually give the victims their weapons back so they can actually put up a show against Draven but Lux is completely defenceless. They probably decided that with her wand she'd be too powerful. I might have to help but I don't want my cover blown._

With these thoughts in mind, the figure loaded its crossbow and moved closer to the front of the arena, inch by inch she advanced.

She wasn't going to stay idle.


	5. Chapter 5

Editor's note:

Sorry for being VERY late with this chapter, I got very busy and never found time to write it. Anyways, here it is and also thanks for the support :)

Here they were; Noxian territory. Garen hopped off his horse and Quinn followed suit. The valley was too high and steep to climb up now so the route was pretty much straight until they reached Noxus.

"A few kilometres left from here. The route is fairly straight from here, we shouldn't take longer than 15 minutes" Quinn said methodically. Valor zipped down and landed in a perfect stance on Quinn's horse. The two had a conversation Garen couldn't understand and Quinn turned back to him

"Valor tells me the route is clear ahead, we shouldn't run into trouble."

"Then we should move"

"Are you sure about this Garen? God, we don't even have a proper plan!"

"We do have a plan. We go in, get Lux and destroy these bastards"

Quinn stared at him dumbfounded for slightly too long and Garen turned around slightly disturbed. She realized his discomfort and quickly turned around too blushing.

_He's changed attitude. Since he learned about his sister he turned aggressive_

She looked back at him and he was already on his horse waiting.

"We're moving now. They won't wait for us to arrive before starting the festivities." He said and his horse started moving forward.

"Wait up!" Quinn hopped onto her horse and galloped to catch up with him. Valor took flight and went far ahead to scout some more. They were back on the move.

"No!" Lux screamed as she dived to the ground barely dodging the spinning axe. Soon enough Draven caught it and sent it spinning after the poor girl running for dear life once again. Draven seemed to be playing with her, making the fear last, deliberately missing her and making her run more and more.

The crowd on the other hand weren't so amused anymore. This had been lasting for nearly an hour and they were starting to get bored. Draven couldn't afford to lose the crowd and so decided it was time to spice things up; it was time for his new move.

"Listen up everybody!" Draven shouted at the crowd. Lux tumbled and fell to the ground exhausted, she stared at Draven as he began talking.

"It's time for some more Draven! You're all about to discover my new technique I call the Trickster Axe!" The crowd were once again lit ablaze and waves of cheering followed. Lux barely managed to stand up as she readied herself for another round of running.

"Let's do this!" He screamed as the noise drowned in the roar of the crowd. Draven readied one of his axes and it began spinning faster and faster. He launched it surprisingly close to the ground and it went spinning towards Lux raising a trail of dust behind it. She instinctively ducked and watched as the axe came closer to her; there was her mistake.

As the axe came closer she realized what the "Trickster Axe" was. Exactly positioned under the first spinning axe was a second one. From above the crowd would only see 1 axe but it was actually 2 spinning right on top of each other. If the target jumps to dodge, the top axe kills them and if they duck, the bottom axe does the job.

She closed her eyes and awaited death.

It never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and the axes were gone. The crowd was silent in shock and all staring at her left side. She slowly took a look around and found both axes pinned on the ground by a huge silver bolt.

No one knew where it had come from but Lux recognized it right away and smiled slightly relieved; she wasn't alone anymore.

Garen has heard the screams coming from the Arena and he knew what was going on. He was too late; Lux was there and was going to get executed if she wasn't already cut to pieces.

"We have to get there fast!" He screamed at Quinn whose horse was desperately trying its best to keep up.

"Wait Garen, not so fast!"

"No Quinn, we have to get there before they kill her!"

Quinn knew what she had to do now. It was not very far from here and Valor could travel this distance easily. Garen was so desperate to save her that she had to act now.

"I'll save your sister" Quinn said determined as she attempted to stand up on her horse.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she stretched her arms to keep balance on the horse. His question was answered when Valor sped down to Quinn and picked her up between his claws and flew high up again. The pair zipped through the sky at high speed and soon was 2 dots in the distance flying towards the arena.

Garen kicked his horse in exasperation as it went too slowly compared to Valor and Quinn.

_Common, we can do this. I cannot lose her now, I cannot break the promise I made to father_


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is responsible for this?" Swain's voice boomed through the Arena as the crowd stood in silence.

"No one is to interfere with the execution no matter how it proceeds and for how long. I repeat now, who is responsible for this?"

Draven walked towards his axes to pick them up. He saw the silver arrow and it soon clicked in his head. He can't recall how many times he had to face this same person during the League's battles. He lifted his gaze and looked through the crowd. Soon enough he caught sight of a cloaked figure silently moving through the crowd to escape.

_I see you_

He launched his axe towards his target and the crowd gasped and ducked as the weapon soared over hundreds of heads. Just as he thought he had gotten her she ducked swiftly and disappeared from sight. Swain understood soon enough what was going on and screamed instructions at the crowd

"Find the cloaked figure! Find her now!" They all started moving at once in all directions trying to find the spy among them. Draven ran towards the barriers and jumped in order to retrieve his axe and go to the hunt with the others; Katarina scanned the possible hiding spots, ready to get on the move as well.

Lux in the meantime stood and started running towards the spot she had gotten here from. If there was a way in, there must have been a way out. She was thankful for Vayne's intervention but knew she had to be quick. Not only did she have to get her weapon back to escape, but she couldn't leave Vayne here to be found and executed like her. She has to help her now.

Lux suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a cold movement next to her. She glanced back and suddenly felt a sharp pain to her abdominals. She stumbled backwards and saw standing in front of her, Katarina.

"Where do you think you're going woman?" She asked as she viciously stabbed Lux again. She stumbled further back and yelped at the intense pain.

"It's over now" the redhead said as an arsenal of knives materialised in her hands. Lux looked up to her in horror as she realized what was about to happen; Katarina was about to unleash what many feared in the League; her ultimate ability. As Katarina started spinning something incredible happened; Lux saw a dark blue shape fly pass her and grab the Noxian by the hair, it flew a few metres more and dropped Katarina on the floor. As the shape halted its flight and landed Lux realized who was standing in front of her.

"Valor!" Lux said in amazement. The bird squeaked and unwrapped its wings as Quinn ran towards the blonde on the floor.

"Are you hurt Luxanna?" She said worriedly as she looked at the blood seeping from the blue garments.

"I'm fine, but Vayne. You have to help her" Lux said. She coughed a few times and fell to her knees, blood dripping onto the floor.

"God you're not fine at all" Quinn said.

"Valor! Take her to safety, out of the arena!" The bird flew forward and spread its wings wide, Valor picked Lux up and laid her gently on the bird. It flapped its wings and flied up slowly, taking Lux away and back to safety.

_Hopefully Garen will find her and take her back. Knowing him thought, he probably will want to come back_

Katarina stood up realising what had happened.

"You bitch" she said angrily to Quinn as she picked up two knives from the ground and adopted a fighting stance. She jumped towards Quinn but she had anticipated the move and ducked forward. She turned back and shot her crossbow which hit Katarina right in the lower part of her armour. Katarina ignored the hit and resumed her assault but Quinn jumped towards her and kicked, sending her flying into the air, as she landed back swiftly she aimed at Katarina and shot, it got her right under her chest and pinned her down onto the ground.

She the redhead struggled to stand up, Quinn came forward to finish her off. She was not allowed to kill outside the League so she simply hit her in the head with the back of her crossbow which knocked her out cold.

"This done, time to save Vayne"

As she scanned her surroundings to try and find Vayne she stopped and swore under her breath. Vayne had been trapped, surrounded by the crowd and in the middle was no one else than Talon. He clearly had the intention to kill her. Killing might not be honourable but for this man, honour was foolish.

Vayne was a spy and so deserved to die.


End file.
